skylanderlord3s_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
Guitar Hero: Revolution
'''Guitar Hero: Revolution '''is a 2019 video game released by Activision made to be the revival of the rhythm-instrument game genre. Description With more song than any previous installment and too many Guitar Hero Live songs to count; Guitar Hero is back than better than ever with this revolutionary new game! Play through amazing venues or play a few songs in quick play! Or maybe even jam out in Guitar Hero Evolution! No matter which way you rock out, you're bound to have a great time! Gameplay TBA Soundtrack On-Disc *- Song isn't played in the game's main storyline, but can be played in quickplay. Pre-1950s * "Call It Stormy Monday (But Tuesday Is Just As Bad)" by T-Bone Walker (1947) Novice Blues - * * "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by The Ink Spots (1941) Intermediate Jazz - * 1950s * "Bo Diddley" by Bo Diddley (1955) Novice and Blues, Rock and Roll - * * "Great Balls of Fire" by Jerry Lee Lewis (1957) Novice and Roll * "I Still Miss Someone" by Johnny Cash (1958) Novice Country - * * "Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis Presley (1950) Novice and Roll - * * "Pretend" by Nat "King" Cole (1953) Novice Jazz - * * "Rock and Roll Music" by Chuck Berry (1957) Novice and Roll - * * "Rumble" by Link Wray & his Wray Men (1958) Novice and Roll, Instrumental * "Tom Dooley" by The Kingston Trio (1958) Novice Folk - * * "Tutti Frutti" by Little Richard (1955) Novice and Roll * "Twenty Flight Rock" by Eddie Cochran (1957) Novice and Roll - * * "Whispering Pines" by Johnny Horton (1959) Novice Country - * * "Blue Suede Shoes" by Carl Perkins (1955) Intermediate Rockabilly - * * "Cannonball" by Duane Eddy (1958) Intermediate Instrumental * "It's Only Make Believe" by Conway Twitty (1959) Intermediate Country - * * "Rock the Joint" by Bill Haley & His Comets (1952) Intermediate Rockabilly * "Rocket 88" by Jackie Brenston & his Delta Cats (1951) Intermediate and Blues - * * "That'll Be the Day" by Buddy Holly & the Crickets (1957) Intermediate and Roll * "Train Kept-A-Rollin'" by Johnny Burnette & the Rock and Roll Trio (1956) Intermediate and Roll * "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry (1958) Difficult and Roll * "Race With the Devil" by Gene Vincent & his Blue Caps (1956) Difficult and Roll 1960s * "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by The Stooges (1969) Novice Rock, Proto-Punk * "No Milk Today" by Herman's Hermits (1966) Novice Baroque Pop - * * "Paint It, Black" by The Rolling Stones (1966) Novice Rock * "Somebody to Love" by Jefferson Airplane (1967) Novice Rock * "Streets of London" by Ralph McTell (1969) Novice Folk - * * "The Black Angel's Death Song" by The Velvet Underground (1967) Novice Punk * "The Thrill is Gone" by B.B. King (1969) Novice Blues * "Back Door Man" by The Doors (1967) Intermediate Rock, Blues Rock * "China Cat Sunflower" by Grateful Dead (1969) Intermediate Rock - * * "Lime Street Blues" by Procol Harum (1967) Intermediate Rock - * * "Sea of Joy" by Blind Faith (1969) Intermediate Rock * "See Emily Play" by Pink Floyd (1967) Intermediate * "This Will Be Our Year" by The Zombies (1968) Intermediate Pop, Baroque Pop - * * "Tomorrow Never Knows" by The Beatles (1966) Intermediate Rock * "Venus" by Shocking Blue (1969) Intermediate Rock - * * "You're Gonna Miss Me" by The 13th Floor Elevators (1966) Intermediate Rock * "Just Like a Woman" by Richie Havens 1966 Difficult Pop - * * "Misirlou" by Dick Dale (1962) Difficult Rock, Instrumental * "White Room" by Cream (1968) Difficult Rock * "You Shook Me" by Led Zeppelin (1969) Difficult Rock 1970s * "Boys Don't Cry" by The Cure (1979) Novice Wave * "Children of the Revolution" by T. Rex (1972) Novice Rock * "Dead Men Tell No Tales" by Motorhead (1979) Novice Metal * "Rock Lobster" by The B-52's (1978) Novice Wave * "Soldier of Fortune" by Deep Purple 1974 Novice Rock - * * "Two Tickets to Paradise" by Eddie Money (1977) Novice Pop/Pop Rock * "Walk Away" by James Gang (1971) Novice Rock/Funk Rock - * * "Cowboy Song" by Thin Lizzy (1976) Intermediate Rock/Hard Rock * "Electric Funeral" by Black Sabbath (1970) Intermediate Metal * "Great King Rat" by Queen (1973) Intermediate Rock - * * "Starman" by David Bowie (1972) Intermediate Rock - * * "The Seeker" by The Who (1970) Intermediate Rock * "Ziggy Stardust" by David Bowie (1972) Intermediate Rock * "25 or 6 to 4" by Chicago (1970) Difficult Rock * "Bitch" by The Rolling Stones (1971) Difficult Rock * "Do Ya" by Electric Light Orchestra (1977) Difficult Pop, Progressive Rock - * * "Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be" by AC/DC (1977) Difficult Rock * "Ramble Tamble" by Creedence Clearwater Revival (1970) Difficult Rock * "Starbreaker" by Judas Priest (1977) Difficult Metal * "The Story in Your Eyes" by The Moody Blues (1971) Difficult Rock/Blues Rock 1980s * Bonus Songs 1960s * "Spanish Caravan" by The Doors (1968) Difficult Rock 1970s * "Let's Work Together" by Canned Heat (1970) Novice Rock